Radio control consoles are known in the art. Such consoles provide a means for a dispatcher to control a plurality of communication paths, such as RF frequencies used by various radio transceivers to communicate with one another and to the dispatcher.
Computer aided dispatch (CAD) systems are also known. Such devices allow a computer to provide control signals to a radio control console, and thereby allow at least some computer control of the assignment, monitoring and the like of the communication paths.
Occasionally, the CAD computer host, or the link that connects it to the console, may fail. When this occurs, the control signals provided to the console terminate. A need exists for a means of returning and/or maintaining the radio control console, and in particular the communication paths controlled thereby, in a useful and usable state. Particular care must be taken to ensure that necessary communications are neither impeded nor terminated.